Tommy vs Mark The Horrible
by JerseyGirl
Summary: If anything couldnt be worse for the Rugrats, or for Tommy at that matter, a large bully named Mark The Horrible forces Tommy to fight him. What will Tommy do to prepair for the fight?! And what's this? A deal with Angelica? Chapt 2 is up! R&R please.
1. A clutzy crisis in the Cafeteria...Chapt...

Tommy VS The Bully  
  
  
  
Author's Note: HIYA! I'm back :). Ok, so ya guys like Phil's Movin' Out, right? Because you guys like my first Rugrats Fic, I made another one! So sit back relax your eyeballs and get ready to read another adventure about those babies turned into preteens.  
  
Oh and this is going to be in strip and this time their is going to be a narrator- it's me :), or it could be some guy, or girl or your parents, whoever.   
  
Man, I hope this fic doesn't suck.  
  
  
  
Narrator: We come to this story during lunchtime in the neighborhood's local Junior High School. All the students were having their usual lunch-  
  
Girl with pink bow opens lunch bag and reveals continents  
Girl with pink bow (pleased): Wow! I have tuna today.  
  
Narrator: Some had a tuna fish sandwich.  
  
Nerdy kid w/ thick black glasses opens brown paper bag and pulled out his lunch,   
Nerdy kid w/ thick black glasses:(surprised): Cool. Dad gave me peanut butter *with* sprinkles on top! My favorite!  
  
Narrator: Some had an odd combination sandwich...and some...uhh.  
  
Boy with short black hair, wearing a white tank top and acid washed jeans tares his plastic bag and frowned.  
Boy with short black hair (shocked): What the?!  
  
Boy with short black hair lifted the continents that was in the bag and raised his eyebrow.  
Boy with short black hair: (baffled): Shaving cream and a *bag* of Tootsie rolls!?  
  
Narrator: That was wired...Anyway; we come to our baby hero's that turn into preteen heroes.  
  
:: Heroic music starts to play::  
  
Kimmi walks out of the line and looked around heroically, holding her lunch tray.  
  
Narrator: The "high hopes" girl of the group, Kimmi Finster.  
  
Kimi sniffed her lunch food and smiles warmheartedly.  
Kimi (cheery): Ahh... Tapioca pudding tastes the best.  
Kimi walks away towards her seat.  
  
Narrator: The " Smart alec" younger brother, Dill Pickles.  
  
Dill walks with his lunch tray spattered with spaghetti puzzled.  
Dill (bewildered): Every time I ask the lunch lady...it never fails.  
Dill shrugs his shoulders and walks away towards his usual seat  
  
Narrator: The " Prodigy child" of the family, Chucky Finster.  
  
Chucky also walks out of the line holding his lunch tray.  
Chucky: I wonder what's the salt content of the pizza today?  
Chucky also walks away.  
  
Narrator: The " Wise guy" and the " Tomgirl" Phil and Lil Deville, the-  
Phil and Lil are arguing as they walk out the cafeteria line.  
Phil (argumentative): I'm telling ya Lillian! Cat food IS in the cafeteria meat.  
Lil: (defensive): No it's no Phillip its dog food in the cafeteria.   
Phil: CAT FOOD!  
Lil: DOG FOOD!  
  
All the Rugrats left to walk towards their table leaving the last one behind.  
  
Narrator (dissatisfied): Most " bizarre" kids in school.  
  
Narrator...umm... Lastly the " Hero" of the group, our main protagonist, the reason why this show was made for, this particular kid-  
  
Tommy jogs out of the line with his lunch tray.  
Tommy (breathing): Hey guys! Wait for me.  
Tommy runs after his friends  
  
Narrator: Tommy Pickles. The leader of the Rugrats.  
  
Rugrats group walking side-by-side, Kimi, Dill, Chucky, Tommy and Phil & Lil. Side by side holding their trays.  
  
Narrator (happy): Ah, their goes the Rugrats, friends since they were baby's and friends since they entered preschool. These kids walk together, eat together, play videogames together, and-  
  
  
Boy with short black hair slam the Can o' Shaving cream on the table.  
  
Boy with short black hair (angry): I can't believe Mom got *Can O' Cheese* and *Can O' Shaving Cream* mixed up again! This *bites*!  
  
Boy heavily throw Can O' Shaving Cream in the garbage but missed. It landed right on the pathway where the Rugrats were walking and break. The can started to seep its white substance all over the floor. Tommy was the first to step on it.  
  
Tommy (realizing he's going to slip): Oh no!  
  
:: noise of record player needle scratching against the " heroic music" record ::  
  
Tommy's body flies up in the air, along with his lunch tray. Kimi, Dill, Chucky, Phil, and Lil are realizing too that they are about to fall. Finally, they all collapse with their lunch trays falling on top of them.  
  
All the kids in the cafeteria laughed at the Rugrats mishap.  
  
  
Popular eighth grade boy who was closer to Tommy, points directly at his eyes and laughed.  
  
Popular eighth grade boy (laughing): Pickles how *geeky* could you and your loser friends could *get*!?  
  
The whole table where the popular eighth grade boy sat at (which is where all the eight graders sat at: first six tables near the cafeteria line) started to laugh hysterically.  
  
Tommy and the rest raised up slowly helping each other up.   
  
Chucky (embarrassed and whispering): Tommy what should we do? This is so embarrassing. I think I'm going to go into shock.  
  
Tommy picked up his tray and some of the food that was edible and signaled his friends.   
  
Tommy: C'mon guys. Let's just go to our table and lay low for the whole day.  
  
The group goes to their usual table. Instead of the usual empty seats, the cheerleading squad was eating lunch.  
  
Abigail (the squad's leader) was applying her lipstick. She moved her eyeballs towards Lil and Kimi w/ disgust.  
  
Abigail (trying not to notice Kimi or Lil for her own behalf): Huh? Oh it's you girls.  
  
Kimi (nicely but kind of hesitant): Hi Abby, um- you're kinda sitting in my seat and- umm- I know theirs a *very very* small seating problem in the school- but could you please  
  
Lil (continuing for Kimi bluntly): Your * whole* mob squad is sittin' in our table *Abby*, so howabout moving your whole group outta here and get another one, that's *far far* away. That way we could both be happy.  
  
Abigail (yawns, sounds like she's in a business meeting): I don't know if you know this *Lily* -   
  
Lil narrowed her eyes at Abigail but the squad needs this table * way more* then you and your " groupies"  
  
Other cheerleaders laughed lightly along with Abigail  
  
Phil (defensive, even if it is Phil): Hey Abigail!  
  
Abigail (disgusted): What do you want Deville?  
  
Phil: If Lil or Kimi can't sit with you and we can't sit with you-  
  
Phil sat on top of the table laid across it. He grabbed one of the large celery branches off Abigail's tray and placed it across his mouth like a rose. Phil fluttered his eyes lovingly at Abigail. Abigail was shocked.  
  
Phil: Then can I lay on the table with you? I rarely eat. I hardly speak 'cause I don't have a large vocabulary.  
  
The other cheerleaders started to shriek and move their plats so not to touch Phil's body.  
Abigail (mad): * DeLoser* (She pronounced it like Deville) get off my table! *NOW*!  
  
Phil jumped off laughing to himself. His friends laughed along with him.  
  
Abigail pointed towards an old wooden brown circular table that was in the far other end of the cafeteria.   
  
Abigail: Look over their losers, theirs another table across the cafeteria, far far away from me. Go over there and have a good life or whatever you people do in your spare time-  
  
Abigail (looking at Phil with disgust): And, like, don't ever try to talk to me again during of after school. I have a reputation to keep up and I don't need the likes of *you* to be around me .  
  
Abigail looks directly at Lil and Kimi  
Abigail: Because I don't have time to talk to * little babies* and *little girls*.  
  
  
Narrator (saddened): Oh no, the circular table. It's the icon of where all the geeks, nerds, spaz, and freaks sat at throughout all the years in the Jr. High school. As the Rugrats rest themselves onto the wobbly wooden chairs they had a lot of complaints.  
  
Lil keeps wobbling in her seat.  
Lil (angry): I can't *believe* Abby sent us to this table!  
  
Tommy: And I thought *Angelica* was worse then I thought.  
  
Phil keeps pulling the dried bubblegum that was underneath the table.  
Phil (entertained): Well at least we have some gum to keep us hungry and entertained for the rest of the school year.  
  
Chucky tries to finish his homework on the table but it keeps wobbling.  
Chucky (upset): Why does the table have to shake all the time.   
  
Narrator: Thinking on how to solve the problem, Tommy took out his math book from his book bag and placed it underneath the stool, and it stopped the table from wobbling.   
  
Tommy (relived): Well there goes one problem that's fixed.  
  
Kimi (distressed but hiding it): I can't believe Abby just told us off like that.   
  
Chucky is trying to clean his glasses with his shirt, on account that they are soiled from the fall.  
  
Chucky: What if we can't get our usual table back no more Tommy? What if we have to sit in this table for the rest of our years in this school.  
  
Kimi (passive): Don't worry Chucky, is probably only one day she's going to sit there. I hope.  
  
Tommy rises from his seat and grabbed his lunch tray walking towards the trashcans.  
  
Tommy (not realizing where he walking towards): I don't know why all this is happening to us-  
  
Dill (notice where he was walking towards): Uhh...Tommy?  
  
Tommy (still not realizing where he's walking towards): I mean, once we were normal kids, we played with Abby and even that kid who was laughing at me-  
  
Dill (trying to warn Tommy): Tommy? Are you listening to me?  
  
Tommy (still not realizing where he's walking towards): I mean, I think this day is like some vast dimension where some sick fan-fiction writer's dream to put me and my friends through this popularity crisis and-  
  
Dill (yelling): Tommy! Look out!  
  
Narrator: As Dill was trying to warn his older brother, and failing at it, Tommy collided into another person and fell down. Tommy was looking for the laughter of all the kids in the cafeteria but instead of laughter there was a gasp of shock and then a eerie quietness. Tommy quickie open his eyes and remove the spaghetti from his eyes and notice a very large boy who was wearing a black leather jacket and black hair.   
  
Boy with black leather jacket: HEY KID!  
  
Tommy (tiny): M-m-me?  
  
Big kid with black leather coat: Are you insane?! Did you not know that you bumped into Mark *The* Horrible!  
  
Tommy (scared but being brave): Umm... I'm sorry Mark The Horrible. I wasn't realizing where I was going and-  
  
Mark The Horrible grab Tommy shirt collar and lifted him up to meet him face to face.  
  
Mark The Horrible (angry): You have upset Mark The Horrible! You stained Mark The Horrible favorite jacket. You will fight!  
  
Tommy: Uhh. Mark, I can't really *fight* people, my p-parents told me that I should resolve my conflicts by talking it out rather then physical violence-  
  
Mark The Horrible let's go of Tommy' s collar and pushed him away.  
Mark The Horrible (growled): You *WILL* fight Mark The Horrible on Friday after school, in the Park! If you don't I will *pound* you everyday, after school until we graduate High school. Clear!  
  
Tommy swallowed and smiled apologetically  
Tommy (nervous): Crystal.  
  
Mark The Horrible walks away towards the main exit.  
  
Tommy drops his tray like a ghost and walked back to his seat like a ghost. He slumped in his chair and covered his face with his hands.  
  
Tommy (distressed): Chucky?  
  
Chucky (consoling): Yeah Tommy.  
  
Tommy: How long do I go to live before Friday comes?  
  
Chucky pulled out his calculator and push some buttons  
  
Chucky: Umm...Tommy you have three days, seventy-two hours, four thousand- three hundred and twenty minutes, and two hundred and fifty-nine thousand and two hundred seconds until you fight Mark the Horrible.  
  
Tommy (distressed): Oh boy...  
  
Kimi (trying to be positive): Well, at least your lucky, it's not everyday.  
  
Tommy (more distressed): Ugh...  
  
Phil got out of his seat and patted Tommy's back  
  
Phil: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Yeah Phil?  
  
Phil: If you ever need any help from me to be along your side-  
  
Tommy (spirits rising): Yeah?  
  
Phil: Then ask Lil...  
  
Lil (growling): Phillip...  
  
Phil: Hey! I was just tellin' him....  
  
Narrator: Oh no Tommy's going to go in a fight, what will he and our friends do... What for chapter two in this epic story of proportions...in other words-  
  
  
You have to wait for chapter two to see what's going to happen. 


	2. Problems at the Park...Chapter 2

Scene is black then fades to a white color. Chucky and Kimi walk together while talking to each other  
  
Chucky cleared his throat.  
Chuckie: (nervous): Hi my name is Chucky!  
  
Kimi (happily): And I'm Kimi! Umm-oh! Chucky we hafta tell everybody what happened so they can understand the second part of the story, right?  
  
Chuckie (distressed): Yeah and it was horrible! Last time, Kimi, Tommy, Dill, Phil, Lil and me were publicly humiliated infront of the entire student body!  
  
Kimi (passive): Aww- Chuckie, all we did was just fall, and spilled our lunch all over each other.   
  
Phil (jokingly): And we made even more total geeks out of ourselves.   
  
Kimi: Besides, the school has four lunch periods who even knows we made fools out of ourselves...again.  
  
Phil: Everybody in school knows us Kimi and they don't even talk to us.  
  
Chuckie (more distressed): And then Abigail Williams, she's the head cheerleader squad in our school-  
  
Tommy: And worse then Angelica-  
  
Dill (exaggerating): WAY WORSE THEN ANGELICA!  
  
Kimi (unnoticing): She's not that bad guys.  
  
Lil: She's as bad as a basket of bad eggs.  
  
Phil: Try saying that five times fast.  
  
Dill tries to say it and fails every time.  
  
Chucky (sweating nervously): Anyway, Abigail and the cheerleaders took our table away. Lil tried to get it back, but then Abigail made us go to a old table that wobbles, and is old, and had a lot of dried out gum under it and on top!  
  
Kimi (hesitant): Chuckie, we only get to sit there for one day-  
  
Lil (interrupting): ONE DAY! You mean the whole year Kimi! I can't stand-  
  
Kimi (trying to calm down Lil): There, there Lil. It may be only a day- I hope. Abby needed that table... even though she already has a large table.  
  
Dill pulling dried gum from under the table  
Dill (exited): And this gum is fun to play with too!   
  
All the kids except Dill (disgusted): Eww Dill.  
  
Kimi: Umm- but that wasn't the worst part!  
  
Chuckie (more distressed then ever): While Tommy was having one of his long thoughts he accidentally bump into a bully named Mark the Horrible.  
  
Kimi (thinking aloud): Hmm. I don't remember him being in school last year. Where did he come from?  
  
Chuckie (panicky): Who cares where he came from! He order Tommy to get into a fight on Friday in the park, and Tommy can't escape because he will beat him up everyday after school until we graduate High School.  
  
Phil: If he survives Junior high with Mark around.  
  
Lil: He only has three day left to prepare.  
  
Dil: And the third day is almost over.  
  
Tommy (anxious): I need some training, and ideas, and I need them fast!  
  
Phil (shouting): Hey Tommy you can get a bus ticket to Mexico and change your name to Miguel!  
  
Lil (shouting): NO PHILLIP! He should ask mom.  
Lil showing off her uppercuts  
  
Lil (tough): She knows kickboxing; she even beat up our uncle once!  
  
Phil (defensive): No Lilian he should move to Mexico!  
  
Lil (shouting): KICKBOXING!  
  
Phil (shouting louder then Lil): MEXICO!  
  
Lil (shouting even louder then Phil): KIIICKBOOXIIINNNGG!!  
  
Phil (shouting even much louder then Lil): MEEXXICCO!!!  
  
Phil and Lil are arguing in the background.  
  
Kimi (trying to get into it): I-I think he should-  
  
Chuckie (interrupts): Run away and transfer to another school!  
  
Kimi: Chuckie you don't know if it's going to be bad.  
  
Chuckie (scared): Yes it is! YES IT IS! AHHHHHH!!  
Chuckie runs in circles while Kimi runs after him trying to calm Chuckie down.  
  
Kimi (shouting over bedlam): Chuckie it's not going to be that bad...H-he may only have brain damage after the fight!  
  
Tommy swallows out of anxiety.  
  
Tommy walks up to the screen and grabs the camera.  
Tommy (worried): Hello? If anybody can hear me, I want to ask all of you guys this-  
  
Angelica stomps over to Tommy  
Angelica: (shouting): Wait a cotton pickin' minute!   
  
Angelica grabs camera out of Tommy's hands and pushed him out of the way, her face is close to the lens.  
Angelica (growling): You mean to tell me that for a whole chapter moi wasn't in it!?  
  
Angelica starts shaking the camera in different places.  
Angelica (screeching): I WANT TO BE IN THE CHAPTER NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Dill (concealing his laughter): The lens is going to break once it sees your face.  
  
Angelica turns at Dill with evil eyes  
Angelica (bossy): WHAT DID YOU SAY PICKLES!!!  
  
Dill (knows he's in trouble): Uhh... Uh-oh.  
Dill runs away fast.  
  
Angelica: DILL!  
Angelica drops the camera on the floor and runs after Dill screaming.  
  
Camera could see the character's feat and Angelica's and Dill's feat running in the background. Tommy carefully pick it up, inspects it. Still looks worried.  
  
Tommy (worried): If anybody, who's sane enough, could hear me out there I have a question to ask.  
  
Tommy clears his throat.  
Tommy: If anyone knows how to do karate, don't need that one way ticket to Canada, or have good advice-  
  
Mark the Horrible (shouting over noise): Pickles you better bring your butt to the park or it's poundin' time for you!  
  
Tommy starts to sweat.  
Tommy: can you please give it to me...  
  
Scene fades to black...   
  
  
  
Tommy VS Mark The Horrible  
Chapter 2  
  
Narrator: As all the preteens in the local Jr. High leave they either go home, hang out at the mall, or hang out at the local pizza shop. Tommy, Chucky, Phil and Lil hang out at the most hippest, coolest, place in the neighborhood.  
  
Drumrolls in the background  
  
Narrator: The... huh?  
  
Drumrolls stop  
  
Narrator: The neighborhood park?  
  
Narrator starts flipping pages in the script.  
Narrator: No? That cant be right, they're preteens they can go to the mall, or the store, or go back in time and go to Woodstock 99...But it still says neighborhood park. Oh well.  
  
Narrator: Anyhow, we come to our preteen hero's hanging out on the play area discussing on today's events. Thing sure look glum for the group.  
  
  
Tommy and Chucky are sitting on the swings lightly swinging back and forth.  
  
  
Tommy making circular motions with his shoe on the sandy ground.  
Tommy (glum): I cannot believe I have to fight Mark on Friday.  
  
  
Kimi is hanging upside down on the monkey bars (for Kimi fans she is wearing tight plum purple biker shorts that ends at her knees underneath her skirt, so don't freak out, I'll never do something that embarrassing with her... for now ;)  
Kimi (consoling): At least it's on a Friday Tommy. That way the bruises are halfway gone by Monday.  
  
  
Lil and Phil both are sitting on the other ends of the teeter-totter. Phil and Lil are moving up and down every time they continue to talk.  
  
Phil pushes his feet off the ground and Lil goes down.  
Lil (thinking aloud): If Phil's, Tommy's, Chuckie and Dill's was to jump on Mark, they still wouldn't have the chance...Especially with Phil and Dill, I question on Chuckie.  
  
Lil push her feet up off the ground and Phil goes up  
Phil: You can do a body slam on him, the sandstone icy smash! Only thing is that you have to flip him upside down and he probably weighs more then you.  
  
Narrator: With Phil's eye that was trained by playing too much videogames he could see a blond curly short length haired girl who was the size of Kimi running down the hill. She is wearing a orange jumper with matching low top sneakers and a white shirt.  
  
Lil (squinting at girl): Who is that nut running down here?  
  
Chuckie (wide eyed) Oh-  
  
Kimi turns herself right side up  
Kimi (wide eyed) No-  
  
Tommy (know it's not good) It's-  
  
Phil (panic): ZOE!  
  
Phil jump off the teeter-totter and Lil drops down and the teeter-totter hit the ground and she absorbs the shock.  
  
Lil (hurt and angry): OW! PHILLIP WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MY BUTT HURTS NOW!!  
  
Phil jump into the bushes and hide  
Phil (whispering): Don't tell Zoe that I'm here, OK! And guys, this conversation didn't *exist *!  
  
Tommy, Chuckie, Lil and Kimi: What conversation?  
  
Phil (rustling in the bush): I thought so.  
  
Zoe ran up to Tommy crying, Chuckie, Tommy, Kimi except for Lil are looking at her with worry.  
  
Zoe (crying heavily): It's soo *SAD *!!!  
  
Tommy jumps off the swing and walk to Zoe.  
Tommy (worried): What's wrong Zoe?  
  
Zoe (sobbing): I-I heard that...  
Zoe wipes here face with here sleeve.  
  
Zoe (sobbing still): I-I heard that P-Phil was going to *fight * Mark The Horrible!!!!!  
  
Zoe collapsed into Tommy's arms. Tommy is shocked.  
  
Tommy (correcting Zoe): Zoe-  
  
Zoe (sobbing into Tommy's blue T-Shirt): Oh NO! OH NO! OH NO!  
  
Tommy (still trying to correct Zoe): Zoe it's not Phil-  
  
Zoe (still Sobbing): I-I never got the chance to take him out on a DATE!   
  
Tommy (STILL trying to correct Zoe): It's-  
  
Zoe (howling): He's going to get KILLED!  
  
Tommy (shouting): I'M GOING TO FIGHT MARK NOT PHIL!  
  
Zoe moved her face from Tommy's shirt.  
Zoe: Huh?  
  
Tommy (reassuring): Phil's not the one who's going to fight Mark the Horrible Zoe, * I'm* going to fight him on Friday.  
  
Zoe (happy): *REALLY * Tommy! Oh boy!  
  
Zoe tackles Tommy on the floor and ran to an injured Lil  
  
Zoe (jumping happily): Lil I saw Phil around here did you see him!?  
  
Lil rubbing her injured lower half  
Lil (In pain): No.  
  
Zoe ran towards Chuckie.  
  
Zoe: Chuckie did you?  
  
Chuckie (trying to lie): N-N-No.  
  
Zoe ran towards Kimi.  
Zoe: Kimi have *you* seen Phil *anywhere*!?  
  
Kimi (smiling): He went over there.  
Kimi pointed near the bushes  
  
Zoe ran toward where Kimi pointed and passed the bushes.  
Zoe (shouting): I'M COMING PHIL!  
  
Zoe ran across the field and she disappeared.  
  
Tommy: You can come out now Phil.  
  
Phil jumps out the bushes with twigs in his hair.  
  
Phil (glad): Phew, that was close.  
  
Phil brushes the twigs off his clothes except for the twig with one green leaf in his hair.  
Phil (a little mad): Kimi why did you say were I was, Zoe almost caught me!  
  
Kimi: I did. I said-  
  
Kimi pointed where she showed Zoe  
Kimi: 'He went over there' I didn't say *exactly * where you was hiding. Why do you always hide from Zoe anyway?  
  
Phil (shouting so everyone could here in a two mile radius): 'Cause she's crazy! She was stalking and tracking me since preschool!  
  
Tommy rising up and brushing the dust off his clothes.  
Tommy: He does have a point.  
  
Dill was running towards Tommy with Jack and Jill.   
Dill (shouting): Tommy! Did you get beat up yet!?  
  
Tommy: Uhh-no?  
  
Dill (exited): Cool! C'mon guys Tommy isn't dead yet.  
  
Jack is wearing a black with white pinstripe baseball jersey with jeans and white sneakers. He's holding a portable digital camera in his hand. Jill is wearing a long white and black pinstripe baseball jersey with black shoes and pigtails, one of her multi colored socks was dropping down and she has a microphone that's was made with a paper towel roll and a golf ball that was painted black glued on top.  
  
Jill jumped in front of the camera jumping up and down  
Jill (overjoyed): Can I start!? Can I start!?  
  
Dill: Alright! Lights!  
  
Jack gives the thumbs up.  
Jack: We got the sun and it's A-Ok!  
  
Dill: Camera! Action! Roll film!  
  
Jill (trying to act professional): Hello Mr. Webster's class, this is Jill Hillnfell and this is Dill, Jack and Jill six-grade class news.  
  
Jill is walking towards Tommy camera is following her along with Dill.  
  
Dill (whispering): Keep going Jill your doin' great!  
  
Jill (smiling happily while walking): Today in the cafeteria during sixth period a fight was scheduled between, approximately five feet four inches, weighing one hundred and twenty pounds, Tommy Pickles.  
  
Tommy ( trying to correct): Hey! I'm not that small.  
  
Dill (whispering): Shhh! Were taping Tommy be quiet!  
  
Jill: Versus *the* most notorious bully in Jim Middle School, approximately five foot eleven inches, one hundred and sixty pounds, Mark The Horrible scheduled to bout in three days right here at the neighborhood park after school at three o'clock on Friday.   
  
Lil (annoyed): Is this a *Pay-Per-View* event or a *news* report Dill?  
  
Dill (trying to explain): This is the only way the kids in the class won't sleep.  
  
Jack (whispering): Besides, Kiki and Mary already made a news report called: The Things that Grow In The Cafeteria. Did you know that the broccoli is actually frozen leftovers from 1985?  
  
Phil scratched his head.  
Phil (amazed): Now I know why every time I eat their broccoli I always taste hairspray.  
  
Jill: Since we have good connections, Dill being Tommy's little brother and all, we got an exclusive interview with Tommy Pickles. The **cough cough**dead cough man **cough** of the fight.  
  
Tommy (annoyed): I'm not a dead man!  
  
Jill moves the microphone up close to Tommy's nose accidentally.  
Jill: So Pickles what is the tactics you are going to use in the fight?  
  
Tommy backed up away from Jill  
Tommy: What tactics!?  
  
Jill (raised an eyebrow): You know. Defense, offence, positions?  
  
Tommy: Huh?  
  
Dill, Jack and Jill altogether: HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT MARK!?  
  
Tommy: I-I don't know? I never been in a fight in my life-  
  
Jill huffed angrily and stomped away.  
Jill: DILL CUT!  
  
Jack put away the camera.  
Jack (concerned): What's wrong?  
  
Jill: I'll tell you what's wrong!  
  
Jill stomped towards Dill and put her hands on her hips.  
Jill (angrily): Dill. Tommy doesn't know the rules of school fights doesn't he?  
  
Dill (staling): Uhh....  
  
Jill: You said he's a champion boxer at the center Dill! Did you lie to us?  
  
Dill started to look away from Jack and Jill's face.  
Dill: Uhh...well...he's the best thumb wrestler in the family...  
  
Jack (alarmed): He never fought anyone did he Dill?!  
  
Dill (coming out): Ok! Ok! He's a wimp! I just wanted to get him on TV and say all those threats like the wrestlers do on TV so Mark would chicken out.  
  
Chuckie: Dill that the worst thing you can do to a bully! I'll just entice them to do it more!  
  
Kimi: Tommy I don't think it hurts to try. I mean, what harm would it do? Execpt e-e-entice Mark more.  
  
Phil (shouting): I know what you can do Tommy! Bite him in the kneecap! It always works!  
  
Lil (yelling): Phil that has got to be the dumbest thing I ever heard! Your suppose to kick him there not bite him!  
  
Phil: Nu-huh Lillian your suppose to bite!  
  
Lil: Uh-huh Phillip your suppose to kick!  
  
Phil (shouting loudly): BITE!  
  
Lil (shouting louder): KICK!  
  
Tommy (shouting): That's it!  
Tommy walks away from playground. Chuckie jumps off swing and started jogging towards Tommy.  
  
Chuckie (worried): Tommy where are you going?!  
  
Tommy (shouting): I'm going home I need to clear my head!  
  
  
Narrator: Confused nowhere safe to go to. Tommy Pickles walks over to his home and found Grandma and Grandpa Lou sitting at the footsteps of his front door steps.  
  
Tommy (concerned): Grandma, Grandpa, what are you doing out here?   
  
Grandpa Lou: Well sprout, we heard the bad news.  
  
Tommy (depressed and annoyed): Man even you guys know about it too!?  
  
Grandma Lou (confused look): Even you mother and father are somewhat sad over it, your mother is especially upset about it.  
  
Tommy (irritated): Man this day is so horrible! I wish I could just disappear off the face of the Earth!  
  
Grandpa Lou stood up and pat on Tommy's back.  
Grandpa Lou (consoling but confused look in his eye): Now sprout you don't have to be all that worked up for this it was just a mistake in timing.  
  
Tommy backed away from Grandpa Lou waving hands in the air with irritation  
Tommy: Worked up! Worked up! You think my problem isn't as bad as you think it is!? It's a hundred times bad as you think it is Grandpa!  
  
Grandma looked up at Tommy  
Grandma (confused look): Tommy we can just order pizza for dinner, don't you and Dill like pizza?  
  
Tommy (yelling): ORDERING PIZZA WON'T...  
  
Tommy paused with shock. He looks at Grandma with a sorrowful face.  
Tommy (low ant sounding voice): ...Pizza?  
  
Grandma (nice voice but still sound confused): You don't like pizza no more sweetie? Every kid loves pizza, don't they Lou?  
  
Grandpa (disgusted): Yeah, we can finally have real food instead of that vegetarian lasagna, yuck! In my day we didn't have all this broccoli and cheese tofu stuff. We had real food. Infact, the best lasagna I ever tasted in my life was about *fifteen * years ago when my great aunt Sheri made spaghetti and accidentally put lasagna pasta instead.   
  
Tommy (VERY bewildered): You were talking about lasagna the whole time?  
  
Tommy, Grandpa Lou and Grandma stand there in silence.   
  
Tommy walks up to the front door.  
Tommy (forced smile): Uhh...I'm just going to go inside and check on Mom and Dad all right...yep...check on Mom and Dad...  
  
Grandma (smiling cheerfully unaware of what's really going on): Okay Tommy. You go and do that.  
  
Tommy stumbles and went inside.  
  
Grandma (smiling cheerfully at Grandpa Lou): Isn't he such a nice boy Lou?  
  
Grandpa (confused): Yeah, but what in the world was Tommy talking about?  
  
Grandma waved her hand passively.  
Grandma (giggles): Oh you know how children his age are; they never know what's going on.  
  
Narrator: Inside the kitchen Didi reached into the oven and pulled out a smoldering black piece of charred vegetarian lasagna and throw it in the trash.  
  
Didi (shaking her head): Oh dear, I better call the pizza man now.  
  
Tommy walks in the kitchen and immediately walked over to the cookie jar and reached his hand in it.  
Tommy: Hi Mom, hi Dad.  
  
Tommy took a cookie out the jar and popped it in his mouth.  
  
Stu (busy trying to draw something): Hi champ. How was school today?  
  
Tommy almost chocked on the cookie and he starts coughing loudly.  
Tommy (gagging): It *cough * was *ACK! * Okay. *Wheeze *  
  
Didi quickly grabbed a cup, turned on the facet to fill the cup and hand it over to Tommy who gulped it down.  
  
Didi (reading Tommy's mind): Tommy, the only reason why you would choke on a chocolate chip cookie means something's wrong sweetie.  
  
Tommy (denial): Oh! Mom nothing's-  
  
Narrator: Suddenly Tommy's oldest and only cousin that lives close to him and his nemesis named Angelica Pickles.  
  
Angelica: Hi Uncle Stu! Hi Aunt Didi! It was soooo funny what Tommy did!  
  
Tommy (grumbling): How did you get in hear Angelica.  
  
Angelica (passive): Oh I just went in by the front door-Anyway Aunt Didi did you hear what happened to today at school?  
  
Narrator: Suddenly our hero Tommy puts his hands over Angelica's mouth and pulled her out of the kitchen into the living room.  
  
Tommy (whispering low): Angelica what are you doing!?  
  
Angelica (Angelica started playing with her nails): What? They don't know yet? Surely Tommy your parents *got* to know by now.  
  
Narrator: Dill, who just entered into the house playing his 'Game Kid' was walking down the stairs until he found Tommy pleading to Angelica.  
  
Tommy: I don't want them to freak out when they find out I have to fight someone twice my size. So please don't tell them Angelica.   
Tommy leans over and cross his hands together.  
Tommy (pleading): Please? With sugar on top?  
  
Dill: Tommy!  
He dropped his bookbag and went towards Tommy.  
Dill (pleading with warning): Don't do it Tommy! One time I ask Angelica to keep a secret when I did that trick on Dad last year and I ended up doing all her chores and stuff!  
  
Angelica pushed Dill out of the way.  
Angelica (hotly): Get out the way Dilly this is a gown ups talkin' here. Ok Tommy I wont tell 'em.  
  
Tommy (relief): Thanks Angelica.  
  
Angelica rolled her eyes around.  
Angelica (slyly): But you got to do something for me in return.  
  
Tommy (relived but don't really want to know what is it): What is it?  
  
Angelica (smiles with evil intentions): You have to clean my room for the whole week... And you have to wash my clothes, polish my bike, clean my cat, fix my bed, clean the carpet, hold my bookbag-  
  
Dill (pointing at Angelica): SEE! I told you! Same thing she did to me! It-It's like-  
  
Tommy (surprised): What! You got to be kidding me! That's almost like blackmail-  
  
Angelica (thinks Tommy's naive): Duh Thomas, it * is* blackmail. Its part of junior high life, I'm just being lenient on you since you're my cousin and all.   
  
Tommy (angry): Well. I'm not going to do it. Deals off!  
  
Angelica: Oh well Tommy that's your loss.  
Angelica turned around and started walking towards the kitchen.  
Angelica (calling): Aunt Didi! Uncle Stu! Guess what happened at school today-  
  
Tommy (pleading): Ok! Okay! I'll do it! I'll do it! Just don't tell!  
  
Dill raised his hands in the air and walked off in defeat he continued playing his game kid.  
Dill (talking to himself): I tried to tell him. But did he listen? Noooo...  
  
Angelica put her arms over Tommy's shoulders and smiled.  
Angelica: Tommy, this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful partnership. You can trust me; I'm the keeper of a thousand secrets at the school.  
  
Tommy: So how you remember not to talk about it to anyone?   
  
Angelica: I just forget it. Mostly all the secrets are stupid but can damage a reputation in seconds. Like this popular eighth grader named Kristen passed gas last year during English and blamed it on some geeky kid named Harras-I don't know who the kid's last name is. Oh! And there was this girl named Isley but her last name is spelled F-a-r-x-t-s.  
  
Tommy (confused): What's so bad about her name?  
  
Angelica: The letter 'X' in Farxts is silent; don't they teach you anything in seventh grad English?  
  
Tommy (suddenly realized the irony): Oh.  
  
Angelica: Well, I better go home and finish my homework and watch my favorite TV show. C'ya latter Tommy.  
  
Tommy: C'ya.  
  
Angelica stopped and turned around  
Angelica: Oh yeah I forgot somethin' Tommy. The conversation we had didn't exist.  
  
Tommy: What conversation?  
  
Angelica: I thought so.  
Angelica walks out of the house humming a happy tune.  
  
Tommy (sighed sadly): Why me?  
  
Narrator: A deal with Angelica? Oh no what has become of our poor hero Tommy? Distressed, and just want to get away from it all, Tommy climbed upstairs to retired to his chambers and closed the door. Walking over tiredly to his bed he jumped backside first on top of it and started staring aimlessly at the ceiling.  
  
Tommy (thinking aloud): What am I going to do? Mark's going to beat me up, and even if I do prepare myself Mark's ten times bigger than me.  
  
Tommy eyes started to become heavy like little sandbags was tied to his eyelids.  
  
Tommy (yawns): I don't have the slightest idea what to do....  
  
Everything started to slowly fade to black.  
  
Tommy: I don't...even know...how...to...f-f-fight.  
  
  
Narrator: And then Tommy falls asleep but he is not in a deep sleep, for his eyes were twitching and that signals the brain flashing pictures. Let's peak into Tommy's mind and see what he's thinking....  
  
  
  
  
...But not until the author finishes the dream sequence or in other words...  
You have to wait for part two of Chapter two to come up. 


End file.
